


The Bet

by samaykay912



Category: Pynch - Fandom, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish - Fandom, the raven cycle
Genre: College!Adam, M/M, POV Outsider, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samaykay912/pseuds/samaykay912
Summary: Adam's roommate's friends have a pool. Adam finds out about it. Chaos ensues.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, thanks for looking at this. Feedback and Kudos are appreciated.

“Is your roommate a which or a mobster? His boyfriend _has_ to be in a gang. I mean, have you seen his tattoos? I heard that he keeps a shovel in his truck for when he has to bury a body.”

“I honestly can’t tell you. He’s a nice guy and as someone who know’s Adam’s boyfriend, I can tell you that he’s a farmer. They can’t be in a gang though, because they have a kid.”

George’s jaw dropped, “What the fuck? How can they have a kid already? They aren’t even _married_ for fuck’s sake. Is that even legal?”

“I don’t know. I just know that whenever Ronan’s around the only thing they can talk about is how fast Opal is growing. I assume that they have a kid. Plus Adam’s got pictures of a little girl with a skull cap all over his half of our room.”

George shook his head, “Whatever man. Why won’t you ask Adam for me? I _really_ want to know. Plus there’s the Engineering Major pool to think about.”, his friend paused for a moment, “You sure you don’t want in? You could make a fortune because you live with the guy.”

“No thanks. I pretty sure it’s rude to make money off a guy who’s here on a full ride.”

George’s eyebrows went up, “He’s a scholarship kid? No kidding… you know he’s supposed to have gone to a super prestigious high school somewhere in Virginia.”  
“He probably went on scholarship there too.”, I reply quickly.

George let out a breathy laugh, “Alright, I can’t talk to you anymore. Not only do I have class, but I’m still a little pissed you won’t introduce me to the motherfucker.”  
I let out an annoyed sigh, “He’s never _in_ our room. He’s either at the library, in class or working at Mark’s Auto ten minutes from here.”, I pause and sigh again, “When he is in our room he’s either sleeping like the dead or calling his boyfriend. And his boyfriend is terrible with his phone.”

“Bye Dean. Don’t text me anymore unless if it’s information on Adam Parrish.” And with that, George just turns away from him as he heads off to class.

…

After my classes, I couldn’t stop thinking about the past conversation with George. While I did have questions concerning my roommate, I never bothered asking him. I didn’t really care.

As far as I was concerned, my roommate Adam Parrish was the best roommate he could’ve gotten. He was quiet, polite, and a genius. If I wanted to sleep in and miss my Philosophy 101 class, I could just ask Adam for his perfectly organized and concise notes.

Although Adam was the perfect roommate, something about him was _off_ . He always bought cold medicine _just before_ Dean got a cold. He knew whenever a class was going to be cancelled and he could pet a wild deer like it was a puppy. When he was beaten by some homophobic assholes after he became president of campus’ GSA, he just wiped the blood off his face and went to class.

According to George, when he entered the class and the professor asked what happened he only said, _I just fell down some stairs on my way here._ and continued on with his day. In the end Adam didn’t even report the incident. He, and I quote, _Just didn’t have the time to fill out the paperwork that comes with an assault._

Apparently he had a test that day that he just couldn’t miss. Which is now posted on his half of the room because he got a one hundred on it. I know it’s from that day because there’s some dried blood in the middle of the front page.  

Not only that, but his boyfriend was just as weird as him. Ronan Lynch would always come rolling around in his BMW with a scowl on his face and his tattoo peaking out of his leather jacket and button up shirt. That is, until he sees Adam Parrish. Then, his entire face changes as he smiles as sharp as a knife and opens his arms.

It’s ridiculous. I feel like I’m watching a romance movie every time I see them. At least Adam will warn me in advance when he’s coming so I know to stay clear of the dorm. The first time Ronan came to visit, Adam asked about a week in advance if I could find another place to stay for the night. Of course I said yes, because I thought that it was considerate of Adam to ask him in advance instead of putting him in an uncomfortable position. He stayed with George the night Ronan came along.

It’s how the Engineering Major pool started. When George head that Adam had a boyfriend he texted all of his Engineering friends and thus the pool was born.

I heard a door slam, taking me out of my thoughts, and there Adam Parrish stood. He was flushed with anger, freckles pronounced against a sea of red, fists down on his side with his jaw clenched and his head back against the door.

Adam took a deep breath and turned to him, “Did you know about the pools about me? Apparently, your best friend George was running them.”

I’m pretty sure my eyes bulged out of my head as I replied, “Shit. You found out. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I figured you already knew and you just didn’t care.”

Parrish then turned his head in an almost feral way, “ I’m busy so I don’t keep up on the gossip about me for fuck’s sake.”

He then started to laugh hysterically, eventually falling on the floor as hysterical laughter becomes genuine laughter. Adam finally continues, “Did you know that they think Ronan’s a gangster who keeps a shovel in his trunk to bury bodies?”

I sit down next to him and reluctantly asked, “Well… Does he?”

Adam snickers, “Of course not. The bastard hates hard labor unless if it’s at the Barns.”, he pauses before continuing, “The Barns is where we live with Opal. She’s our daughter.” Adam smiles so big it’s blinding his eyes. “I love them very much.”, my roommate finishes wistfully.

Adam’s eyes fill with mischief. “Are you in on the pool?”

I almost explode in anger, “Of course not. What am I an asshole?”

Adam looks away from him, “Sorry, it’s just that I’ve met a lot of shitty people who would do that to make a buck.” Adam then turns back to him, “ I have an idea. You enter the pool. I give you the information and we split the pot fifty-fifty.”  
I smile, “Sure but you’re getting sixty percent. You need the money more than I do. The only reason why I’m here for a creative writing degree is because my family has been coming here since the Civil War. You deserve it.”

Adam grits out, “This isn’t charity is it?”

I dramatically gasp, “Fuck no! It’s out of pure guilt that I offer you more money.”

Adam smirks, “Deal”

They shake on it, sealing their fate.

…

“You mother fucking traitor. Miller, how the fuck did you get Parrish to even talk. He was so tight lipped the entire time I’ve known him.”

I shrug, “It’s simple, when he found out, he was pissed. To get even, he told me the info and we split the pot sixty-forty.” I pause before adding, “Although he seemed to hate getting more money from the deal than me.”

George smiled, “You’re telling me that the kid who gets a full ride with room and board hates getting money.”

I shake my head, “No, he just thought I was giving him more money because I pitied him and considered him a charity case.”

George laughed. “It sucks that he’s taken. Parrish seems like he’s a keeper.”

I couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr here: https://samaykay912.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to follow me :)  
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day :D


End file.
